Siblings are forever
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase are always there for each other. Missions, school, home, wherever, whenever. This is a series of one shots dedicated to that friendship. Rating because I'm paranoid. No romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter one- in school

Bree POV

I was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Adam and Chase. I felt someone approach me from behind and I turned to look into the eyes of the captain of the football team, Trent. He was at least 1,5 feet taller than me.

"Hey Bree. Where are meathead and smarty-pants." He asked mockingly. I stood up from the table. Despite the height difference, I wasn't afraid of him.

"No one insults my brothers." I said, my hand flying through the air, connecting with his face. I wouldn't say it was an accident, because it wasn't.

"You just slapped me?" He asked. I started backing away. I wasn't afraid of him, but the entire football team was pretty scary.

"Bad move." He said. People was looking at us. I knew they wouldn't dare say anything, but I knew that a few of them wanted me to stand up to Trent. He swung his fist at me, which I just managed to avoid. He was really mad. By now, the football team had surrounded me, to make sure I didn't walk away unharmed. One of the boys, Jamie, hit me in the back. I hadn't seen it coming, I wasn't prepared. Before I knew, I was sitting on my knees on the ground. When I finally got up, Trent grabbed the collar of my shirt, lifting me to the level of his face. After a few seconds I started to feel the lack of oxygen. Trent carried me over to the wall, his hand now secured around my neck. No one dared to say anything. I felt my vision get blurry as I used up my last oxygen to shout the first thing that came to mind.

"Chase, Adam, help." I shouted. I faintly heard an answer, and within a few seconds, Trent hand left my neck. I didn't fall though. I felt a pair of hands around my waist, slowly lowering me to the floor. I looked up into the hazel eyes of my youngest brother.

"Bree, are you okay." He asked. I nodded, not compleatly trusting my airways yet. I saw Adam kicking Trent where it hurt the most.

"No one touches my sister." He yelled into his face. Even though the two where almost the same height, Adam had strength and anger on his side. As he finished Trent, he ran over to me and Chase.

"Why did you pick a fight with the football team?" Chase said, his arm still around my shoulders.

"He was insulting you. I got angry and slapped him." I said, -my voice breaking several times.

"You picked a fight with Trent to defend us. What did we do to deserve a sister like you?" Chase said. I grinned at them. Of course we had to get home. Mr. Davenport had to take a look at my throat, just to make sure nothing permanent had happened. I was, fortunately, completely fine.

AN- I will update with another one shot soon.

please review, follow and favorite. This is my first lab rats fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to make something clear. These are all independent one or two shots. If you think there a little Bree-centric, then it might be because she is my favorite. Chase is my second favorite, with Adam as third. If you have any ideas for oneshots, I would love to hear them. Who knows, maybe I'll use them. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except this "ancient" cellphone that I'm holding right now.

Chapter 2- During training

Bree POV

Simulation. The most intense part of our training. Even though I knew it was fake, it was an adrenaline rush to fight all those bad guys. But today, something was wrong. I had felt sick for a few days, but today was the worst yet. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy constantly. I wasn't going to let it interfere with my training, though. I kicked one of the villains in the stomach sending him flying. Then, suddenly, it felt like I got struck by lightning. The constant ache in my head got worse within a second and send pain down my spine. I faintly heard Adam tell mr. Davenport to end the simulation. As I fainted, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I hit the floor.

Adam POV

"Bree." I heard Chase yell. The simulation stopped and I looked towards my sister. She was swaying and I knew, she was about to collapse. I just managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Chase asked. We were both panicking right now. We weren't supposed to become sick. Our chips should be protecting us. And yet, here I was, holding my unconscious sister in my arms. Mr. Davenport told us to put her in her capsule. He ran a few tests on her. He asked Chase to get a blanket and some pillows for her.

"If she starts to get cold, it could worsen her condition." He said. As Bree was laying on the pillows, wrapped tightly in a blanket, her eyes fluttered open.

"Bree. Thank god you're awake." I said. Chase was holding her hand. I placed my hand on her forehead. She was burning.

"Mr. Davenport." I yelled. He had gone upstairs shortly to update Tasha and Leo on the recent events. As he came down to the lab, he gave Bree a quick hug, before examining her.

"How do you you feel?" He asked.

"My head still aches." She answered, weakly.

"What do you mean still." Chase asked.

"I have been feeling dizzy and sick for a few days." She said.

"Why didn't you say anything. This could have been avoided." I said.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said, looking up at me.

"We were worried." Chase said." We could have taken care of you." He continued.

"Yeah, we could." I agreed.

"But I didn't want it to interfere with our training." She said.

"We're just happy that you are gonna be okay. But next time, tell us if anything feels wrong. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." She said, putting her arms around mine and chases necks, giving us both a light squeeze.

"I promise." She said, before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again. This was a very sad chapter to write. It will discuss themes as suicide, bullying and suicide attempt.

Warning- possible triggers. This chapter includes talk about suicide and suicide attempts and bullying.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Charter 3- bullied

Bree POV

Fat. Ugly. Stupid. Slut. Useless. All those things were like poison to the mind. Everyday, for months, that is what I have heard. I'm sick of it. Tomorrow it will all be over. I'm going to end it. But for tonight, I'm going to spend my last hours with my family. I have just finish the letters for each of my family members. The first letter was to Tasha, my step- mother.

Dear Tasha

Thank you. I'm sorry it leave you all like this. It's not your fault, but mine. I really enjoyed our talks about clothes, boys and deep things that I couldn't talk to the boys about. I really enjoyed being your daughter. I hope you will move on. Take care of my brothers, please.

Love breeana

I felt the salty tears leave my eyes and roll down my cheek. Next letter was to my dad., mr. Davenport.

Dear dad.

I know that you are not our biological dad, but it me it never mattered. You were my dad in every other way than blood. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. Know that it has nothing to do with you. It's me who's weak. I can't stand it anymore. Please take care of Adam, Chase and Leo. I love you.

Love your little princess

The tears were streaming down my face by now. I think it just dawned on me that the letters contained my last words to my family. Next was Leo, my newest little brother.

Dear Leo.

Please don't cry. I'm not worth it. If no one else has found out, I'm going to commit suicide. Thank you for everything. For taking me to school, and showing me what real freedom was. Unfortunately, it had a price. Don't blame youself. Blame me. I'm sorry to put you all through this but I don't see a way out. Thank you for being my brother. Take care of Adam and Chase.

Love Bree.

I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. But now the two most painful letters came. The letters to my brothers. I started with Adam.

My dear brother, Adam

I'm so sorry about this. You have always been the best big brother, that a girl could eve want. Please don't cry, but don't forget me either. Take care of yourself and Chase. Don't let my death have any effect on your life. You have a big heart, maybe even bigger than your muscles. For my sake please don't change. Love you forever, your sister Bree.

I was sobbing softly now, and I still needed one more letter. The one to my younger brother, Chase.

Dear Chase

Thank you for a great life. I wouldn't call it long since I'm only 17. But you were always my best friend. I'm sorry to put you all through this, but I don't see another way out. I know that if you use that clever head of yours, you will know where I have gone. Please do me a favor and don't change. I hope you will get a good life with a loving wife and kids. Take care of yourself and Adam. Especially Adam. Love forever, Bree.

I was sobbing loudly now. I heard someone knock on my bedroom door.

"Bree, are you alright?" I heard Chase yell. I dried my tears.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You sure? You sound a little upset." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. I heard Chase leave. I decided to give them the letters tonight. Then I would pack a blanket and sleep a few hours before I took the step into the air. I planned to take out to me and my sibling's favorite place. It was a cliff a few miles away. I wanted to jump of the cliff. That would secure a fast and almost painless death. Just what I wanted.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE. HERE IS PART TWO OF THIS CHAPTER. AS I SAID YESTEDAY THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SUICIDE ATTEMPTS AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY IT. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. THANK YOU.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Bree POV

As everyone was asleep, I begun my plan. I walked past every bedroom door, putting down the letters. As I put them down, I kissed each of them. A final goodbye to the only people who had ever loved me. I went out to the car and drove away.

Chase POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt thirsty so I went to get something. As I stepped out of my room, I felt something by my feet. It was a letter. My name was softly written on the front. I opened it. As I finished reading it, it fell to the ground. I was frozen for a second before I bolted out of my room, down the hall to Adams room. I woke him up, explained and 3 minutes later we were ready to go save our sister. The letter was right. I knew where she was. She was going out to the great cliff where we sometimes held picnic. She had taken the car, but you should never underestimate a good run. Also the cliff wasn't that far away. Only a mile.

Bree POV

I was here. Here was my life going to end. I was staring at the moon. I was trying to find the perfect memory to die with. I had found a good one.

(Flashback)

I was 13 years old. Adam was 14 and Chase was 12. We had snuck out of the house. We had grabbed a blanket and some food. We had gone to this cliff and held a picnic. We had eaten lunch, talked and relaxed for a whole day. Of course mr. Davenport was furious when we got home, but we actually didn't really care.

(Flashback end.)

I stood up slowly. I couldn't back out now. My family had their letters, I was here. I was ready. I walked to the edge of the cliff. There was about 20 meters down. I took a few steps back and got ready.

"Bree. Bree stop." I heard from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Chase and Adam just a few meters behind me. As they reached me, Chase put his arms around my waist, while Adam put his around my shoulders in one tight hug.

"Please don't. Don't do it." Adam whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. They held me tight, not wanting me to jump.

"I have to do this. Just let me go." I whispered.

"Never." Chase said, tightening his arms around me." Never."

"Please, Chase." I said. They were making this harder than it already was.

"Fine. If you jump, so will we." Chase said, earning a determined nod from Adam.

"No. No way." I said. The only thing keeping me from sobbing uncontrollably, was there arms protectively wrapped around me.

"Then let's go home. You will never have to go to school again." Adam said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Absolutely." They answered. I realised that they had just saved me from my life's biggest mistake. But now I didn't have a reason to hold on anymore. I felt myself slip through their arms, falling to the ground, sobbing, my face hidden in my hands. I had the best brothers ever. But I couldn't think straight. They both sat down beside me, without saying a word. They put their arms around me, making me feel safe from the world outside, but dreading the moment that they would let go. We sat there for an hour, or maybe just a few minutes. I didn't know. As we got into the car, Chase called home. It seemed that everyone was already awake and had read my letters. As we walked through the door, I was overwhelmed by hugs and kisses. I knew that I had been about to make a big mistake, but only now I realised how big it would have been.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again. To start this chapter, I would like to apologize to all the people who were offended, hurt or traumatized by the two latest chapters. This was never my intention, and I will try not to touch those kinds of themes again. Once again I'm sorry. Please enjoy this chapter. As always, please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer/ I own nothing.

Chapter 5- Party

No POV

Leo came running through the door to the house.

"I have great news, guys." He said.

"What's up?" Adam asked in his usual amused voice.

"I got the 4 of us invited to one of the cool parties. You know the ones held by the popular kids."

"Cool, when?" Bree asked. She had for a long time wanted to go to normal parties.

"Tonight." He said.

"We should ask mr. Davenport." Chase said.

"Oh come on Chase. We don't have to ask him about everything." Bree said.

"We're telling him." He said.

"Fine." Bree said. However, as they asked their father he wasn't pleased.

"Will there be alcohol to this party?" He asked.

"Probably." Leo replied.

"And will there be boys?" He asked looking at Bree.

"Of course." Leo said.

"Fine. You're not going. End of discussion." He said, walking away.

"Please daddy, let us go." Bree said, using her most innocent voice and calling mr. Davenport, daddy. She knew that this made him melt.

"Fine. Adam, Chase. Do not leave your sisters side." He said.

"We won't." Chase answered.

Bree POV

Why did my family have to be so overprotective. I mean it's sweet, but it can get a little annoying at times. As I prepared for the party, I thought about the things that I had to remember according to mr. Davenport. Do not take drinks from strangers, do not wear any kind of inappropriate clothes and other stuff like that. He had even put a pepper spray in my purse(twilight reference). I walked down the stairs to the living room. As we arrived at the house, where the party was held. As we walked in, Chase had to cover his ears, because of the loud music.

No POV

At around midnight, a guy came into the house, carrying two large boxes filled with alcohol. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were smart enough not to touch them. But everyone else did. Some drunk girls surrounded Chase and Adam, attempting to flirt with them. They were so caught up in the girls, that they didn't notice that their sister were being targeted by 6 drunk boys. They pushed her into a corner and every time they tried to either touch her or talk to her, she slapped their hands away. After about ten minutes of this 'game' they got annoyed. Two of them grabbed her arms while another tried to slid his hand up her leg. They had not noticed though that three furious boys were standing behind them. Adam and Chase started beating the boys, while Leo was helping Bree get away.

"Keep. Your. Dirty. Hands. Of. My. Sister." Adam shouted while kicking a guy in the stomach repeatedly. When done, they all drove home. At home, mr. Davenport and Tasha was waiting for them.

"So, how was the party." Mr. Davenport asked.

"Uh, great." Leo said a little too quickly.

"Adam?" He asked

"Fine." Adam said.

"Bree?" He said. He regretted when he saw tears collecting in his daughter's eyes. He rushed forward and hugged her. He turned to Chase.

"What happened." He asked Chase.

"Well, as the party went by, a few boys got a little too infatuated with Bree." Chase said, looking ashamed to the floor.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing serious happened. We saved her in time." Chase said.

"You're all off the hook. For now." Mr davenport said. The kids all went to bed, promising themselves never to go to a party again.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy. New chapter. I would like to thank you all for the support that this story is getting. It means a lot. I want to dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed. It means so much. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 6- tickets

Chase POV

As Adam and I came into the living room, we saw our sister yelling at the computer.

"Come on, come on!" She yelled.

"What's wrong, Bree?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm trying to get tickets to the nearly sold out concert with my favorite band." She said, never taking her eyes of the computer. A red sign popped up on the computer. SOLD OUT.

"No, no, no, no, NO." Bree was yelling. She held her head in her hands. Adam put a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't worry Bree. There will be more concerts, and if not, they're not worth it." Adam said in his usual 'dim witted' voice.

"You're right. I just really wanted to go to this concert." Bree said as she turned of the computer and walk towards the elevator. She disappeared down towards the lab.

"You do realize that we have to help her. Right?" I asked. He nodded. Although Adam was not the smartest boy on earth, he would do anything to keep Bree happy.

"How do we do it?" He asked.

"We could try searching other sellers. Or buy some tickets." I proposed.

"Wait, are we going? Yay." He said, jumping up and down like an excited girl.

Bree POV.

It was really annoying. I hadn't told the boys, but this was the last concert that the band would ever give. One of the lead singers had signed a solo contract with another company. I didn't want to start crying, but this was the best band for decades. And this was their last concert. Ever. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I dried it away as soon as I discovered it. I tried to find another band to listen to, but without success.

(A few days later. Bree's birthday)

Bree POV

I had still not found a new band. But it was my birthday so I tried not to think of it.

"Thank you Tasha." I said, looking at the diamond bracelet, that my stepmom had bought me.

"It's really pretty." I said, genuinely happy. There was only one gift left. That from Adam and Chase. I opened the gift and pulled out three pieces of paper.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked, feeling more happy than ever. It was the tickets.

"They're real." Chase said. I jumped up and down while giving my amazing brothers a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome, sis. Who are going to get the other two tickets?" He asked, obviously hoping that I would pick them.

"I could bring Caitlin and Emma." I said, pretending to not notice the look of disappointment on their face.

"Or you two could come." I said. I don't think I have seen them trying so hard not to act like fan girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again. This chapter will include mention of divorce, but not actual divorce. I wrote this because my own parents got divorced last year. If you can't handle these kind if themes, please don't read. You have been warned. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 7- a nightmare

Bree POV

I walked through the front door, into the living room. I was so tired after a long day of school, so I just went up to my room to take a nap.

_When I woke up, I heard yelling from downstairs. I ran down to see Leo, Chase and Adam standing by the stairs, watching as mr. Davenport and Tasha were in a serious argument about something. _

_"THIS IS ENOUGH. I WANT A DIVORCE." Tasha shouted, making the children gasp. _

_"FINE." Donald shouted at her. The children just stood there, shocked. Their parents,(or step parents) were getting a divorce. They were actually fighting. _

_"I take Leo. And Bree." Tasha said._

_"No. No way." Chase said, grabbing my hand. I was frozen in shock. Tasha and davenport seemed to ignore us._

_"Pack your things." Tasha said._

_"You can't take my daughter." Mr. Davenport said, taking a hold of my right forearm._

_"She won't be happy here. She's the only girl among 3 boys. She's coming with me." Tasha said, taking hold of my other forearm. _

_"Could I get a say in this." I tried shouting. Both adults looked at me._

_"No." They simply answered. _

_"Pack your things, Bree." Tasha said. They both let go of my arm._

_"Fine." I said, feeling defeated. Tasha had a good argument. Davenport couldn't win. I could see that clearly. Chase waited a few seconds to let go of my hand. I super sped upstairs to pack my things. As I came down, Leo and Tasha were ready to leave. They must have packed their bags lightly._

_"Where are we going to stay." Leo asked._

_"We are going to stay with my mother." Tasha said. As we walked out the door, I gave Adam and Chase one last hug._

_"We'll come visit you. We promise." Chase said._

_"Thanks." I said, trying weakly to smile. The door closed behind me, cutting of my eye contact with brothers. A tear rolled down my face._

I opened my eyes. I was back in my room. It was all a dream. I looked at the phone. It was a little after midnight, but I still heard voices downstairs. I feared that my dream had come true. I silently walked down the stairs. I saw Tasha and Davenport sitting on the couch, watching some stupid romantic movie. Mr. Davenport had his arm around Tasha's shoulders. They weren't fighting after all. I must have made a sound because they both turned to look at me.

"Hey Bree. Why are you still up." Tasha asked.

"I just had a bad dream. I'll go back to sleep." I said.

"Okay. Goodnight."Tasha said.

"Goodnight." I said, smiling at them. I walked upstairs again and went back to sleep, happy that it was just a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. This chapter will be a little short. I am running out of ideas. Help please. I may not update tomorrow if I don't get a new idea. But enjoy this. Please review, follow and favorite.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 8- flappy bird

Bree POV

I was sitting in the living room, watching some ridiculous reality show on the tv. Leo came downstairs laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"It's this new game on my cell phone. It's really fun." He said, still looking at his phone.

"Can I try?" I asked. He reluctantly handed over his phone. The screen were colored with a blue sky, green grass, white clouds and a unrealistically yellow bird.

"It's called flappy bird. Everyone plays it." Leo said. I tried the game. I touched the screen and the bird flapped. I quickly got the hang of it and within a few minutes, I beat Leo's high score.

"Okay give it back." Leo said. I reluctantly gave him the phone, but ran upstairs to get my own phone.

Chase POV

I came into the living room with Adam. Bree was sitting on the couch, with her eyes glued to her phone.

"What are you doing Bree?" I asked.

"I'm playing this new game called flappy bird. It's so fun." She said.

"Can I try?" Adam asked. Bree taught him the basics of the game.

"This is awesome." He shouted a few minutes later. I knew my job was to be the responsible, but I kinda wanted to play too.

"Can I try?" I said.

"Sure." Bree said. She took the phone from Adam and gave it to me.

"You fly by touching the screen. Do not hit the green things, or the ground." She said. I mastered it in a few seconds.

"New high score: 204" I said, triumphantly. Bree stared at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, give it back." She said. We all began fighting over the phone.

"Go find your own." Bree said, pulling her phone from my grasp. About twenty minutes later, we all sat on the couch, without communicating. Suddenly mr. Davenport came downstairs.

"What are you three doing." He said.

"We're playing this new game. Wanna try." Adam said.

"No. You have to train now." He said.

"Can it wait an hour. I'm almost reaching the top score now." Chase said.

"No." Mr. Davenport said. He walked over to the couch and took away our phones.

"You'll get them back after training."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. New chappie. Thanks to Dirtkid123 for this idea. And thanks to everyone for reviewing this story, it means a lot. Please keep giving me ideas, I can really use them. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 9- Spike.

Chase POV.

"How can you stand being so short?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes. The same old questions.

"How can you stand so much air, where your brain was supposed to be?" I retaliated.

"I'm not the one who's almost the same height as his sister." Adam said.

"Would you guys stop it, I'm trying to text my friend." Bree shouted.

"Well the airhead doesn't even have anything clever to say." Chase said. This apparently made him mad, because the next moment, my feet couldn't reach the floor. My vision turned red. Oh no, oh no. Commando app activated.

Bree POV.

I looked at my brothers when the fighting stopped. Something was wrong. I looked at Chase and something was wrong about his eyes. Spike. Right now, Adam was the target.

"Adam, watch out. It's spike." I yelled. Chase... I mean Spike was trying to push Adam into a corner. I knew what I had to do as a good sister. I ran in between them, just as Chase was about to hit Adam. Adam didn't want to hurt him, fearing that he would hurt Chase. Therefore, I took the blow. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, then in my back. The I passed out.

No POV

Adam was kneeling beside the unconscious figure of his sister. He didn't think about spike in that moment, but he grabbed a rope and tied him to a chair. Then he called mr. Davenport.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport said at the sight of his son tied to a chair and his daughter laying on the floor.

"Well, Spike sort of appeared, he tried to hit me, Bree put herself in between." He said. That was the short story.

"Ok. Try to calm Chase down, I'll take care of Bree." He said, picking up his only daughter. He went upstairs. Adam walked over to Spike who was still trying to get free.

"Chase, calm down. Now. Please." He tried. Spike seemed to relax for a second, then beginning to struggle again.

"Listen. I hate both you and myself right now. Me, because I made you come out. You, because you hurt my baby sister." He said." So snap out of it." He almost yelled. Spike relaxed for a second, closed his eyes and reopening them.

"Oh no. Commando app deactivated? I turned into Spike again?" Chase asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Adam said.

"What did I do this time?" He asked, cautiously.

"Nothing." Adam lied.

"Adam? What did I do?" Chase asked again.

"You tried to beat me, then Bree put herself in between." Adam said. Chase ran his fingers through his hair.

"No. I hurt Bree? Where is she?" Chase asked desperately.

"She's with mr. Davenport." Adam said. Chase ran up the stairs, to find Bree sitting awake on the couch.

"Hey Chase." She said, like nothing had happened.

"Look, I'm so sorry for what happened. I'll do anything to make it up to you." He said.

"Chase, Chase relax, I'm not mad. It was Spike. You didn't have anything to do with it. It's okay." She said.

"I'll never let it happen again." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to ms. nick Jonas for this idea, but keep giving ideas though. Please review, favorite and follow as always

Chapter 10- the art of dating

Disclaimer- I do not own lab rats or Friends

Chase POV

We were at school. Me and Bree had just come out from a boring chemistry class. That was when she caught my eye. She was looking at me, with her lovely, deep blue eyes. Her long bronze hair in a delicate ponytail. She quickly looked away, too shy to look at me for more than a few seconds of the time.

"Chase, Chase." Bree yelled, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Just ask her out." Bree said.

"Ooh, Chase are in love." Adam said laughing hysterically.

"I don't know how." I said. It was true. I didn't know anything about her.

"Let me help you. I can befriend her, find out stuff and tell you." Bree said. I looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure? I could just ask her out." I said.

"Yeah, you could. But I am in need of a new friend. I can't keep only talking to you." Bree said.

"Fine. What do you know right now." I asked.

"Her name is Evelyn, she's 15 and she's new to the school. This is her second week, which gives you a good reason to ask her out." Bree said. How the h*** did she know all that.

"How do you know that? I asked.

"I worked with her in biology." She said.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." I said, walking away towards Evelyn.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi, Chase. Isn't it." She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Your sister talks about everything. What did you want." She asked.

"I, um, I wanted to know if you have anything to do Saturday night." I said.

"No, I'm completely free." She said, smiling.

"Great, so, um, do you want to go on a date with me. Dinner and a movie." I asked.

"Which movie?" She asked looking at me.

"How about some silly romantic comedy." I said, trying to find something that she would like.

"How about the new spy movie, agent dangerous?" She said.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at seven." I said.

"I'll be ready." She said before hurrying away to her next class. I walked over to my siblings.

"How did it go?" Bree asked.

"Are you going on a date." Adam said in his normal childish voice.

"It went great, we're going out this saturday." I said, answering Bree, but ignoring Adam.

"Great. Then me and Adam can marathon the second season of Friends." Bree said.

"I can't wait to see if Ross and Rachel ends up together." Adam said.

"Lucky you. Thanks for the help Bree. You're the best." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to LabRatsFan (guest) for this idea. I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep posting more ideas please. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer- as always I own nothing. And I'm getting tired of telling people this.

Chapter 11- daddy issues

Bree POV

Run, run, run, keep running. I felt my heart rate accelerate dangerously. I had to go faster, faster, much faster. I had to. I had to make my father proud. I had to make my family proud. Faster. It all started a few days ago.

(Flashback)

"You failed." Mr davenport said.

"I'm sorry, I ran as fast as I could." I defended.

"WELL IT WASN'T FAST ENOUGH. IF YOU HAD BEEN A FEW NANOSECONDS SLOWER, CHASE AND ADAM COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED." He yelled.

"I couldn't go faster. It's not my fault." I said, raising my voice a bit.

"You can go faster. You need to push yourself. Completely. If you can't keep up with the speed, then you can't be on the team." He said. I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Was he serious? I had been on the team since I was a kid.

"You can't take me off the team, I'm a part of it, just as much as my brothers." I said.

"I can replace you if you put the missions in danger. I'll give you a week. If you're still slow, you're off the team." He said, walking away.

(Flashback end)

I had run around the world twice now, without stopping once. I accelerated again, trying to heighten my maximum pace. I'll convince him. He can't put me off the team. One more time around the world, max speed. I sped up again, reaching a speed that I thought to be impossible. I felt a tightening in my chest, but ignored it. As I reached the house after my third world tour, the pain in my chest increased. Drastically. I stumbled into the driveway, trying to get as close to the house as possible before collapsing. I felt my legs give out, my mind blurring. Before my vision blacked out, I saw three pair of feet, running towards me.

No POV

"BREE, BREE?" Chase yelled, shaking his unconscious sister.

"Don't shake her. Chase, check her pulse and heart rate." Mr. Davenport said, looking really worried.

"Both are way too high. She could die. She's run with too much speed for way too long." Chase said. Donald's head snapped up. He knew why.

"Oh no. This is all my fault. If she dies, it's my fault." He said, tears collecting in his eyes.

"We'll talk about that later. Just save her." Chase said, his voice almost turning into a yell.

"You're right." Donald said, though not stopping the large stream of self hatred and self blame. They carried her down to the lab and put her into her capsule.

"There is a modification that can slow her pulse and heart rate, but she will be extremely exhausted for days." Donald said.

"Just do it." Chase almost yelled, his grip of sanity slipping away slowly.

"Done." Donald said, pushing the pink button. Bree stirred slightly in her capsule, though not waking up.

"She'll need some rest." Donald said, leading Chase and Adam upstairs.

Donald POV

"I think it's time to come clear." I said, turning to look at my sons.

"The other day, I yelled at Bree for not being fast enough. I told her that if she didn't increase her speed, I would replace her with someone else on the team. I think she ran that fast to increase her speed." I said, looking to the floor. Surprisingly, no one yelled at me or accused me of almost murdering their sister.

"It's okay. Bree's going to be fine, so we're not mad." Chase said. Adam nodded begging him. I thanked them and hurried down to the lab. Someone needed my apology more than my sons.

Bree POV.

I felt myself waking up. Great, they actually cared enough about me to save me. Mr. Davenport sat in front of me. I didn't meet his eyes.

"Hey Bree. How are you feeling?" He asked. I didn't answer. In fact I completely ignored him.

"Look, I know you mad at me, or at least mad at yourself, but don't be. Please." He begged. Ow I've seen that, the great Donald Davenport, begging someone for forgiveness. But could I forgive him? Should I forgive him? I would probably have to sometime, so why save it for later.

"I'm not mad at you. Okay maybe i was a little mad at you, but you're my father , and I could never hate you." I said. He reached out and stroke my hair, a thing he hadn't done since I was 10.

"I love you dad." I said, bringing tears to his eyes.

"I love you too princess." He said, bringing me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I has been visiting my aunt and I have not had time to write anything. I am also close to getting writers block, so please post more suggestions in the reviews. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 12- bad dreams

Chase POV

It was a nightmare. I knew that, but I couldn't wake up. I was surrounded by black darkness. The floor had the exact same color as the walls and the ceiling. I couldn't see where anything began, or how big the room was. Maybe a few square meters. Maybe much, much more. I was alone. At least I thought so. Until I heard the familiar voice.

"CHASE, HELP" someone screamed. I knew the voice too well. Bree. I ran towards her voice. I saw her sitting, tied to a chair. I was only ten meters from her, when I heard another familiar voice.

"Chase." Another voice yelled, this one also familiar. Adam. I turned around. Adam was sitting, tied to a chair, like Bree. But ten meters in the opposite direction. Suddenly, a voice, deep like an ocean, came to life above me. Like it came from the sky.

"CHASE DAVENPORT. CHOOSE. ONES SURVIVAL, MEANS THE OTHERS DEATH. ONE CANNOT LIVE WITH THE OTHER ALIVE." The voice said. Though it was kind of unclear, I knew the message in the voice. Adam or Bree. One would die. One would live. One would disappear from my life forever. I heard their voices again.

"Save Adam." Bree yelled at me. Of course, she wanted me to save her brother.

"No Chase. Save Bree." Adam said. He wanted to protect her, and so did I. But I would never be able to live if I ended Adams life. Sister or brother. Adam or Bree. Bree or Adam. I had frozen, unable to move.

"I can't choose." I yelled, hoping for a response from 'above'.

"IF UNABLE TO CHOOSE, BOTH WILL PERISH." The voice said. And a second later, the screams of my siblings filled the air. I looked at Bree and saw a ring of fire blazing around her chair, burning some of her jeans. I turned and looked at Adam. The fire had caught onto the sleeve of his shirt. The screaming continued. I fell to my knees, holding my ears, screaming as loudly as my siblings. If they were to die, so would I. We grew up together, then we would also leave this world together. It was the worst feeling of helplessness that I had ever felt.

I woke up panting, in my bed, at home. I threw of the covers. I knew that it was a dream, but I needed insurance. I walked out into the corridor. I poked my head into Adam room, which was next to mine. He was sitting in front of the tv, playing some stupid game. But what mattered most was the smile on his face. A smile proving happiness and fun. He turned his head around and his eyes met mine.

"Hey Chase, I thought you were asleep." He said.

"Nightmare." I just answered. He nodded.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Everything's fine" I said, turning and walking further down the corridor. I poked my head into Bree's room. The lights were off. She was sleeping, a little smile playing on her lips. She was probably dreaming about some stereotypical hot guy, falling for her and marrying her. That was her biggest dream. I was careful. to to wake her. I walked back to my own room, pulling the covers over myself once again. I went to sleep, knowing that my siblings were okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. I got this inspiration from the song white horse by Taylor swift. I am seriously running out of inspiration, so I might not be posting everyday, unless some of you could give me some good ideas. This chapter is not something that I have ever experienced, so if I get something wrong, excuse me. Please review, favorite and follow like you hopefully already have.

Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats or the song in this chapter.

Chapter 13- break up with him.

No POV.

Bree Davenport ran through the front door in human speed. Her brothers were sitting on the couch, confused. Bree either walked through the door or ran at super speed. Running like a human was not her style. The next thing her brothers noticed, were the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bree, what happened? Are you hurt?" Chase said, looking over his sister, worriedly. Bree was apparently too upset to speak.

"Was it Ethan?" Chase asked, earning a nod from Bree. In the last few weeks, Bree and Ethan had fought a lot. She came home crying at least once a week, after a nasty fight with her boyfriend.

"What did the idiot do?" Adam asked, sounding angrier than any of his siblings had ever seen.

"I was walking home today, and I walk around a corner, and I saw him snagging with some stupid girl." Bree said.

(Flashback)

Bree POV

I was walking down the sidewalk. I turned left at the red house like usual. That was when I saw him. Him and her. Ethan. He was curled up with some blonde girl that I had seen around school a few times.

"ETHAN?" I said, completely in disbelief.

"Bree. I-I can explain." He started.

"I'm sure you can."I said, turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm, but unlike the many romantic movie that I had watched, he didn't pull me into a hug. He just stopped me from walking away.

"You aren't strong enough to just walk away. I know you Bree." He said, either as an insult or as an attempt to get me to stay. Both without success.

"It's too late. You can catch me anymore." I said, yanking my arm out of his hand and running, human speed. I needed just enough time to compose myself enough to walk through the door.

(Flashback end)

"I'm so sorry Bree." Adam said, putting his arms around me, holding me close.

"It's okay. I just need some time." I said, walking to my room. I closed the door, laying down on my bed, pulling out my mp3. I scrolled down the songs, finding one to match my emotions. I found the perfect one. Probably because of Adam. Taylor Swift: white horse. I had never liked Taylor Swift, but Adam had made me listen to a few of them. Luckily, this one might actually help me. I knew the lyrics.

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

Chase POV.

I stuck my head into Bree's room, just to make sure she was kind of okay. She was laying on her bed, listening to some music. I used my super senses. White horse. Of course. It was about the same things as had happened to her. I quickly went to the kitchen, pulling out a few bowls. I filled them with chocolate, potato chips and ice cream. I placed the bowls on the floor outside her door. I knew that she wanted to be alone right now. I knocked on the door.

"Bree. I have a surprise for you. Just so you know."I yelled through the door. I walked into the living room, waiting. A few seconds later, the door opened and I heard Bree taking the bowls. She wasn't going to thank me right now. But she was going to later. She always did.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey. Thanks to UrFriendTheNinja (guest) for this idea. Sorry for the long wait. I'm afraid that this waiting will be something that you should get used to. In a matter of months, I have my final exams and I have to study. Therefore, I will not update everyday. I will also need more ideas or I will have to rely on my own idea alone, and there aren't many left. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 14- hurt

Chase POV

It wasn't supposed to end like this. This wasn't part of the plan, but who controls falling steel beams.

(Flashback)

It was our newest mission. Pretty simple actually. Just move a pile of steel beams away from the edge of a cliff. The reason? A small town was laying just beneath the cliff, and they were in serious danger. We were about halfway through the pile, thanks to Adam, when it happened. It was like an avalanche of steel and metal beams.

"WATCH OUT." I yelled, but too late. Bree was standing to close to the pile of falling metal. When the dust fell,mi already knew what had happened. When I looked at the pile, Bree was stuck beneath a beam, barely conscious.

"Bree." I almost yelled, running to her and falling to my knees next to her.

"It hurts." She whispered, tears silently rolling down her face.

"I know. It's going to be okay. I promise." I said, not only to comfort Bree, but just as much for my own sake.

"Don't make such promises." She whispered. I stroke her hair. Adam was running around, trying to remove the beams. When he lifted the last one of Bree's chest, she cried out. I tried to get her to calm down, but she passed out from the pain.

"We need to get her home." I said. Adam nodded. I knew that we were both blaming ourselves for not protecting our sister.

(Flashback end)

So here we were. Sitting in the lab, waiting for mr. Davenport to bring any news about Bree's condition. It had been two hours since we arrived home. We heard the familiar sound of the elevator door opening and we both rushed to our feet.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Is she okay.?" Adam asked.

"Calm down boys. She's awake, but she's not feeling so well. She broke a few of her ribs, along with a few fractures to her right leg. She's going to be fine, though." He said. Adam and I sighed in relief. She's going to be okay. Those 5 words were all I needed. Adam and I rushed to the elevator. When we got to Bree's room, she looked bad. Her face was ghostly pale, her torso were wrapped in gauze and so was her leg.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to her bed.

"How do you feel." I asked.

"Well apart from feeling like a mummy, I feel fine." I joked. I laughed half heartedly.

"I like mummies." Adam said. We looked at him like he was an alien.

"What?" He asked. Bree and I just started to laugh.


End file.
